Unknow All
by TheRNS-Knight
Summary: Placed in a unpredictable nightmare by two mysterious entities, what will this hamster's choices be?
1. Chapter 1

"What to make of him?" said an Unknown voice, deep and gruff

"I don't really know… But from the way he looks, he could be of use to us…" responded another unknown voice, light and scratchy

"Who's there?" asked Durma as he awoke from his slumber. He was in a strange room with no windows and one light coming form who knows where.

"Looks like he woke up." said the deep voice

"Indeed…" responded the light voice "Durma the Forgotten, you have peaked out interest… Enough for us to capture you…"

Durma did not know who the voices were, or what was to happen to him.

"Hmm, you are hereby chosen to serve us" said the deep voice

"What happens if I refuse…" responded Durma

"Heh, quite the jokester we have here." remarked the deep voice

"You probably could, but we have someone you seem to show great care for…" said the light voice

"Durma! These two are mental! They blindfolded me-"

"Zekta!!!" yelled Durma

"Heh... that would be an inaccurate term to describe us…" came the deep voice

"But that's besides the point… Do as we order to you, and nothing will happen to your seemingly precious Zekta!" responded the light voice

Durma now had to make a choice. He could either trust these unknown entities with Zekta, which was the one who supported him throughout his entire life, or just do nothing, and Zekta would remain with these unknown entities, and could possibly be hurt by them and he could do nothing. He did not know who captured him, or if they could be trusted. But there was no other choice. He did not want Zekta to be in any danger. Either way he could possibly go, he was screwed, and he would possibly never forgive himself if anything bad happened to Zekta.

"I trust you Durma…" came Zekta's voice

That was enough for him to make his decision.

"Alright…" responded Durma

"Alright what?" asked the deep voice

"Alright, I'll do as you say… What is it you require?" responded Durma

"Perfect! Our first task for you is to be a spy for someone specific…" came the light voice

Durma felt as if this unexpected nightmare would never end, that he hoped he would awake to a time that he wasn't in this situation. But unfortunately, he wasn't sleeping, because he awoke to being here.

"Who is it that you require me to spy on?" asked Durma

"You will spy on another hamster by the name of Hamtaro" responded the deep voice

"He has peaked our interest enough, and we would like you to find out what he is up to…" added the light voice

"We are also interested in his friends too, but we know nothing about them" said the deep voice

"Find out anything you can about them…" added the light voice

"How will I go about doing this?" asked Durma

"Heh, it appears he has given us his full loyalty." remarked the deep voice

"Indeed… He is a smart hamster who really seems to care about this hamster Zekta" responded the light voice "Anyway, you will be another one of Hamtaro's friends, earn his and his friends trust… and the like…"

"Very well…" responded Durma He did not want to do this at all, but for Zekta's sake, he had no choice, he had to listen. A portal opened next to him. Durma look through it and saw a entrance to some sort of a cave.

"Take this portal, and complete our task to you, it will take you to the front of Hamtaro and his friend's meeting area…" instructed the light voice

Durma stepped into the portal…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Peach the Hedgehog for giving me such an awesome review! Indeed I think I intentionally left out their appearances because it was set in a dark room, where Durma could see nothing, not even himself. I made a prequel that explains their appearances and a little back-story as well. I will upload momentarily, and this chapter may still have the same problems as the last one (because this was already written and typed). But just bear with me on that... Oh and I saw this on many other stories, **

**I do not own Hamtaro, or anything else but my OC's. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter...  
**

Durma stepped out of the portal and was at Hamtaro and his friend's meeting cave.

"Hmmm… I wonder how am I supposed to find this Hamster…" whispered Durma to himself.

"Heh, we thought you forgot something" came the deep voice

"Which is why we, as you were being transported by the portal, slipped a book that has a picture of each and every hamster into a bag, which we then strapped onto you…" responded the light voice

Durma now realized now that he had a brown bag slung across his shoulder. He reached into the bag and pulled out a book, which he opened to the first page and saw a picture of a hamster that had tan and orange fur, which was labeled Hamtaro.

"So… at least I know now who to look for…" remarked Durma.

He flipped to the next page and saw another hamster that had all white fur, with blue ribbons on fur pulled on both sides of his head, which were pigtails. But the only reason was that it was unlabeled, so he didn't know anything about him. He replaced the book back into the bag and turned to walk into the meeting cave, but stopped when he heard the sound of a crying girl coming from the inside. It sounded a lot like Zekta. He saw the hamster that he had just seen in the picture, the blue ribbon hamster.

He tried to move out of the way, but was too late and the girl hamster crashed directly into him. They both fell onto the ground.

"Ow! My head…" said the blue ribbon hamster through her tears. She looked at Durma in confusion. Durma wasn't hurt at all, so he got up off the ground and extended his hand to the girl hamster.

"You took quite a spill there, more than me anyway…" responded Durma "I should be the one asking if you're alright…"  
She took his hand and got up off the ground, attempting to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for crashing into you" said the blue ribbon ham

"It's fine…" responded Durma

"Bijou! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" came another voice from the meeting cave.

"Bijou huh…" thought Durma, as he took a mental note of the name. A big hamster, bigger than Bijou, came running out of the cave. He had tan and dark brown fur, as well as a yellow hat. He looked at the two of them with confusion

"Who's this, Bijou?" asked the yellow hat hamster

"Why would you even care!" screamed Bijou, eyes tearing up "You start all this nonsense, and don't care about anyone's feelings!"  
She ran past Durma, crying on the way.

"No, Bijou! Wait!" responded the yellow hat hamster, chasing after Bijou. Durma kept his eye on them until they disappeared from his sight.

"…Weird…" whispered Durma to himself, as he proceeded to walk into the meeting cave, but he stopped as he heard even more voices coming from the cave. Before he could do anything else, he felt himself pushed onto the ground and the pain of being trampled on.

"Ow… pain… hurts…" muttered Durma to himself, whilst being in pain.

"Are you okay?" came another girl hamster voice, different from Bijou.  
He looked up and saw another hamster that was tan and light brown.

"Ugh…" responded Durma, it wasn't even a response to the question, but he was in too much pain to even think of an appropriate answer.

"Come on, let me help you up first." announced the pink scarf hamster, extending her hand to help him. He reached out and grabbed the hand and arose with her help. He looked at her and first noticed the bright pink scarf she wore.

"Thanks…" said Durma, twitching slightly. He noticed that two hamsters were watching him from behind a tree. One was wearing glasses and had tan and gray fur, and the other had tan and brown fur and couldn't seem to stop squinting.

"You're welcome!" responded the pink scarf hamster, smiling.

"Why help someone you don't even know…?" thought Durma to himself. The pink scarf hamster proceeded to dust him off and sling the bag back over his shoulder, which was knocked off when he fell over.

"Uhh… Thanks again…" said Durma, confused as to why she did this. As he said that, he noticed something that was in a yellow sheet coming towards him.

"A yellow sheet running?" thought Durma to himself

"Oh! Penelope! Over here!" shouted the pink scarf hamster, waving at the yellow sheet. Durma realized that that was its name and took another mental note, which he would write down later.

"Okwee! Okwee!" shouted Penelope as she hugged the pink scarf hamster. The pink scarf hamster had seemed to forget about him now, but that didn't matter because he didn't care about it that much. As they both were distracted, he took reached into the bag and pulled out Penelope's and Bijou's pictures, which he labeled Penelope and Bijou respectively. Then he replaced them in his bag.

"Umm, excuse me…" said Durma

"Oh? I'm sorry. What is it?" asked the pink scarf hamster, looking at him.

"I haven't thanked you properly because I haven't got your name…" announced Durma

"Oh! My name is Pashmina! And this is Penelope!" responded Pashmina, pointing to herself, and then to Penelope. "What's your name?"

"Okyoo?" responded Penelope

"It's Durma…" responded Durma

"Okwee! Okwee! Okwee!" shouted Penelope, running around in circles around Durma.

"She says it's nice to meet you!" responded Pashmina

"I see…" responded Durma, puzzled by the fact that she spoke that type of language.

"Durma, you're new here, right? Let me and the other Ham-Hams show you the ropes!" exclaimed Pashmina, extending her hand.

"Er… OK…" responded Durma, taking her extended hand.

"C'mon!" shouted Pashmina as she rushed taking Durma with Penelope following. Durma could tell that this would be a long day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hrm... 3 chapters so far, and only 1 review, this may tell me that I'm an awesome writer and there is no problems with my writing, nor do you have any questions about the story, or remarks about what occurred inside. Ah well , I suppose I have to be patient...**

**Once again, I don't own Hamtaro, just my OCs...**

Pashmina led him to an open field full of acorns. He looked around and saw that there were plenty of other hamsters collecting acorns.

"I wonder where they headed off to…" said Pashmina, looking around with a confused expression.

"Okwee!" shouted Penelope, pointing at a hamster. The hamster was none other than who he had been looking for from the start, Hamtaro.

"Oh! You're right, Penelope!" responded Pashmina, headed towards Hamtaro. Penelope smiled and started to follow after her, but stopped and looked at Durma.

"Okyoo?" asked Penelope. He couldn't tell her expression because of the sheet over her body.

"Aren't you coming, Durma?" asked Pashmina

"Huh? Oh… sure…" responded Durma as he followed them trying to match their pace, and in no time at all they arrived at where Hamtaro was sitting. He had a worried expression on his face, as if something dire had happened.

"Bijou… is sad…" said Hamtaro to himself; he did not realize that they were there.

"Hamtaro! What happened to Bijou? I was late, but I saw Bijou running out of the Clubhouse crying! Was it Boss's fault?" asked Pashmina

Hamtaro looked at them, a worried expression still plaguing his face.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked, completely ignoring the first question asked to him.

"Oh, this is Durma, he was in front of the Clubhouse, so I thought he wanted to be in with us." responded Pashmina "But, why was Bijou crying?"

"Boss said something about her ribbons, I didn't really hear much, but all of a sudden, she just ran out crying!" responded Hamtaro, wagging his arms around a lot.

He seemed to really care about this Bijou, but before he could do more thinking on it, his mind was flooded with thoughts about Zekta, still trapped with those two entities as their hostage. They obviously knew him in some way, as they wanted to know this Hamtaro. They were using Durma's compassion for Zekta as a weapon to reach whatever goal they desired to achieve. He didn't want to have anymore part of this. But he was not doing this for his own sake; he was doing it for Zekta. He had to keep pushing forward, no matter what.

His thoughts were broken when he realized that both Pashmina and Hamtaro were staring at him puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" asked Pashmina, a worried expression on her face.

"Uh… no… I'm fine…" responded Durma, a bead of sweat creeping its way along his head.

"Are you sure? You just stared into space, and then your face turned red all of a sudden!" remarked Pashmina, still having that same worried expression.

"Uh… It's nothing really…" responded Durma, more sweat beads creeping along his head.

"If you say so…" said Pashmina.

He had no choice but to lie. It was sad really, but he had to do what he was told. If he didn't, then it was obvious that these mental bastards will do something to Zekta, and he couldn't let that happen. Not when she had cared for him through his mistake. So he had to find out the rest of the hamsters names. After he regains his senses and examined what was around him, he noticed that the two hamsters from before had decided to come out of hiding.

"Dear Pashmina! I have crossed the endless water soaked paths to find my way to you!" recited the hamster with glasses

"Pashmina, why leesun to hem when you can leesun to a real ham whew has an achey breaky hart? Said the red apron hamster. "and you stay out of this Dexter!" He pulled out a broom and began to repeatedly whack Dexter with it.

"Dexter… huh…" thought Durma, as he memorized the name. He would write it down on his picture later.

" Hey! Quit hitting him! Shouted Durma as he snatched the broom away.

"Aww… hee knew I was fulin'" said the red apron hamster.

"Yeah Howdy! That was uncalled for, you should really try to control yourself!" lectured Pashmina, helping Dexter up.

"So… he is Howdy…" thought Durma, memorizing his name also.

"Hay! What're you staring at?" announced Howdy "-And why don't you say something? You're creeping me out buddy!"

At that, he started laughing hysterically, though he was the only one. Durma had a name for these; he called them Loophers. They always tried to poke fun and get others to laugh with them, which they usually were unsuccessful.  
He decided not to get further involved than he was already in.

"Howdy, just do what your best at, telling jokes isn't one of them…" responded Dexter "-and allow me to thank you, Mr. …"

"Durma…" responded Durma


	4. Chapter 4

**I will admit that these two may be shorter than the others you read so far. I have no idea how it got like this, but it may be that I'm falling victim to Writer's Block. This is where my story will come to a halt (because I haven't written nor typed the other parts yet...). But do enjoy it so far, as I will find a way to continue it later...**

**I don't own Hamtaro, just the OC's...  
**

"Well, Dexter, do you want a ham? Or do you want a chicken? Stated Howdy, once again laughing hysterically.

Durma once again decided to do nothing, but it appeared to him that he was making good progress learning all of these hamsters' names, but now it came to him as to why exactly he was doing this. They had not told him a thing about why they needed these names, except for the fact that this Hamtaro hamster seemed to be plotting something against them. But even Hamtaro appeared to be doing nothing of the sort, and neither were any of his friends. They were just perfectly normal hamsters who ran and played as normal friends should. Even if Hamtaro was secretly plotting something, where were his friend's places in it?

But before he could go on, he was broken from his thoughts by Pashmina, who stepped up to him and touched his arm.

"Just ignore Howdy, he can be a bit… much." she said, smiling

"Indeed…" responded Durma, nodding.

She must've thought that Howdy had hurt his feelings or something. But it was far away from what she was probably was thinking. He shifted his vision to both Dexter and Howdy, who were both glaring with the same intensity at him. He realized what they were glaring at him for when he looked back at Pashmina. He was about to take his army, but didn't because it made him feel slightly better than he had before inside, but it also increased his worry that those two were planning at the same time.

"Come on! We have to find out what happened to Bijou!" announced Hamtaro, running off to where Bijou and Boss had ran to earlier.

The group followed, with Durma in the rear, to make sure no one would notice him. He wrote Dexter's and Howdy's names on their respective pictures. Then he replaced them in his bag, but failed to notice that Penelope was there watching what he was doing the whole time.

"Okwee?" asked Penelope, following alongside him.

At that, Durma began to sweat. What if the child had seen what he was doing? Or if she already did, would he be in the hamsters trust zone any longer?

"What are you talking about Penelope?" asked Pashmina, slowing down to follow alongside Penelope.

"Okwee!" shouted Penelope, pointing at Durma.

"Pictures?" stated Pashmina He began to sweat even more, now that the little one was telling the others. But he noticed that Pashmina had an embarrassed look on her face now. "You will have to ignore Penelope, Durma, she is a child…"

"No, it's perfectly understandable…" responded Durma

"Okwee! Okwee!" shouted Penelope, but was interrupted when Hamtaro slowed to a stop.

"Hush guys! They're over there! Quick Hide in this bush!" whispered Pashmina, getting in the bush, while everyone followed, and they all began to watch from the bush.

"…Do you mean that what you said before, it was a misunderstanding?" asked Bijou, who was looking Boss straight in the eye.

"No! Not at all! I said it… But I never meant for it to hurt you, Bijou…" responded Boss

"…I forgive you boss… but just be sure not to make another mistake like that, hamsters have feelings…" responded Bijou, hugging him and giving him a slight peck on his cheek, making him blush extremely.

"Come on guys, we should let them be alone so they can sort things out…" remarked Pashmina, as she turned and started leading everyone back the way they came.


End file.
